Transformers Prime: Convoy
by xXBlack'BladeXx
Summary: As the Fuser, Hunter expects the unexpected. She is prepared for when it comes. She is ready... or so she thinks. While helping Agent Fowler transport the DNGS, Team Prime meets up with MECH-a dangerous organization intent on possessing all of the most powerful and newest tech the world has to offer. The DNGS is on their list, and, much to everyone's surprise, Hunter is too.
1. Sleepless Nights

**The sequel is here! Okay, no, this is not the **_**actual**_ **sequel, it's more like a mini-sequel. It's just a short story of what happens in Convoy now that Hunter is a part of the team and timeline. I had some free time during the week and was in a TFP mood and had ideas bubbling for this so I started on it! YAY!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Transformers or anything in relation. I only own Hunter, the Hybrid race, and any other character that you may not recognize.**

* * *

><p>"Some nights I stay up cashin' in my bad luck. Some nights I call it a draw…" Fun; <em>Some Nights<em>

1

Ω Sleepless Nights Ω

"I. Can't. Sleep," Huntress Starstreaker James muttered to her ceiling. For the last two hours the Hybrid femmling had been tossing and turning, but, despite how tired she was, she just couldn't seem to achieve power-down. And she knew why. Tomorrow she faced her greatest challenge yet; Hybrid school—or as she liked to call it "Hy-school"—and she didn't think she'd ever been more nervous in her entire life. The sixteen-year-old had never really liked school, but at least in the past it had been human peers she'd had to deal with. Now she was going to have to deal with other Hybrids her age. Hybrid teens who probably already knew all about their heritage, how to completely control their abilities—heck—probably knew what all their abilities were! She, on the other hand, did not. Hunter had only known of her… Hybrid-ness for a little over a year, and—even with Greasy Coggs' (her Hybrid mentor's) help—she still had a lot to learn about herself much less about her heritage. What if she was the only one at school who knew nothing about the history of their race? What if she was the only one who still didn't have complete control over all her abilities? What if she was the only one who still hadn't come into all her powers yet?

All of her wonderings made the girl feel even sicker to her tank than she already was. Why did she have to go to school anyway? Why couldn't she just be homeschooled instead? Lots of other kids received their education that way; it seemed to work for them. Granted, as the Fuser, she would only be attending lessons twice a week at the most. Greasy, Optimus, and the school administration had come up with the arrangement so that she could tend to her regular duties and training as the Fuser along with her studies. Plus, since she hadn't come into her full powers and didn't quite have complete control over some of the ones she did have yet, it was a safety precaution for the other kids at the school as well. Still, two full days out of the week still seemed like a lot of school to Hunter.

Sighing heavily, the scarlet and black-and-silver-striped Hybrid held her stuffed wolf Blue up and looked at him. **[A/n Blue is actually a special toy created specifically for Hybrids, meaning he can transform sizes, just like Hunter's weapons.] **"Why does life have to be so complicated, Blue?" she asked. The little wolf simply stared back at her with unblinking, button eyes. Sighing again, Hunter hugged him close once more. "Well," she huffed, "it's obvious I'm not going to help myself fall asleep by wondering and freaking out. I need something to take my mind off it." An idea suddenly popped into her head. Looking over to the door that separated her room from her spark-father's, the femmling could see a light shining through the crack beneath the door. He was still up. "Looks like Dad's gonna "rescue" me again," she joked with a smile. "Just like always." With a groan, the Fuser sat up, cast her blue thermal tarp off to the side, and made her way to the door.

Autobot commander Optimus Prime, like his daughter, was still awake, though not for the same reason. Sitting up in his berth with the bedside lamp on, the red and blue mech was reading the last data pad of the day. In all honesty, there really wasn't anything on it that couldn't wait, but reading always seemed to help put him to sleep. Besides if he finished it now, that was one less thing to do tomorrow.

The slight creak of a door suddenly brought the Prime out of his reading. He looked up towards the door to see his spark-daughter standing there, peeking in at him with a sheepish expression.

"Daddy?" Hunter murmured shyly.

"Sweet-spark," Optimus replied, setting the data pad on his bedside table, "what are you doing up at this hour? You should be in stasis." A worried expression crossed his face. Why was she still awake? Was it a nightmare? Was she sick?

Hunter pushed a little farther into the room. "I can't fall asleep," she answered softly.

As she came all the way in, Optimus took notice of how she had her arms wrapped around Blue, pressing him close to her mid-plate, something she only ever did when her tank ached. At that, the mech sat up straight, preparing to jump out of bed and rush to get Ratchet. "Hunter, is it your tummy?" he asked, looking even more worried.

Hunter smiled at her father's concern. He was always worried about her safety and health. If he was human, the femmling was willing to bet that he'd be gray already with as much as he freaked out over her. It was both amazingly sweet and insanely annoying. "Yeah," she nodded, "but it's not like that. I'm just…" she took a deep breath and allowed the nervousness to come out on her face, "… all jittery about tomorrow."

At that, Optimus relaxed and couldn't help but smile. So that was what was wrong, huh? "You have the proverbial butterflies then, is that it?" he playfully teased.

"Big wild ones," his daughter said by way of answer.

Chuckling, the red and blue Autobot pulled back his thermal tarp and held out a warm and inviting hand to her. "Come here, then," he invited gently. "Perhaps I can help tame them down."

More than eager to curl up in Optimus' arms, Hunter gratefully climbed onto the berth and crawled into his lap, snuggling close to the Prime as he tucked them both in with the tarp. She closed her eyes and smiled. She didn't care if it made her seem like a little girl or not, cuddling with her spark-father was her most favorite past-time, and it never seemed to get old. Maybe her time in the foster-care system had something to do with that. Whatever it was, it didn't matter to the sixteen-year-old, so long as she felt all "snuggly-wuggly"—as her seven-year-old friend Annabelle Lennox so adorably put it. Instinctively, the girl rested her head over her father's spark-chamber. Her aqua-blue optics began to drift shut to the strong, steady beat of his spark—the spark that had ignited her own. She started purring.

Stroking her antennas and gazing lovingly down at her, Optimus chuckled again. How could he have ever been so blessed as to be the oh-so-proud spark-father of this precious miracle held in his massive arms? It was hard to believe that over a year ago she hadn't been in his life—hadn't even been a thought in his processor. Now, the Autobot commander couldn't imagine his life without her. As far as that went, he didn't want to. She took up so much of his time now; every thought he had almost always consisted of her one way or another. Hunter was his drive, happiness, hope, and laughter. She was his entire world. And the Prime wouldn't have it any other way. Happily purring back at his daughter, the mech planted a gentle kiss on the crown of her helm and held her closer. "Now," he crooned, drawing her attention up to him, "about these butterflies." He looked deep into her beautiful optics and smiled warmly, sending a loving and encouraging feeling through their spark-bond to let her know that it was all right and he was there, ready to listen. "Why are you so nervous about tomorrow?"

Hunter sighed heavily and let her head fall back to his chestplate. "It's just…" she began, not quite sure how to sum up all of her fears, "… well…." She looked back up at her father. "Dad, I've only known about what I am for a year. I don't have complete control over all my powers yet, and, according to Greasy, I might not even _**have**_ all of my powers yet! Add that all together, and I am way behind all the other Hybrid kids my age. They'll all know more about our history than me. Know how to control their powers better than me. Know what all their powers are while I don't. How can I expect to compete when they're all that much ahead of me?" Suddenly her father's chest rumbled beneath her head as he chuckled and she looked up at him with a quizzical expression. "What?" she demanded, sounding a bit annoyed. Why was he laughing at her? How did laughing at her help?

Still laughing, Optimus met Hunter's optics and shook his head. "Hunter, sweet-spark, you worry far too much," he responded, gently stroking her helm.

"What'd'ya mean?"

"My shooting star, I understand that with everything you have been through why you would be cautious when going into any new situation. It is an admirable trait—"keeps you on your toes" as the humans say. But, dear one, not everything in life is a life-and-death situation."

Hunter gave him a skeptical look. "This coming from the 'bot who is constantly strategizing battle-plans and tactics twenty-four-seven," she deadpanned. She rolled her optics and scoffed with a smirk. "No offense, Dad, but you ain't exactly Mr. Relaxed-and-carefree."

"Ah, but I know when I need to "stress over" something and when I do not need to. And you, my precious one, have no need to worry about school tomorrow."

"Oh, really? And just how do you know that?"

Optimus chuckled warmly and cupped her cheekplate with a large, warm hand. "Because I know you, and I know how intelligent, resourceful, and determined you are." His smile became even warmer. "Besides, any girl who can face down her worst enemy and destroy him has enough courage to face anything."

Hunter blushed and looked away from his gaze. "You really mean that?" she meekly asked, gazing up at him again in a bashful way.

Optimus grinned. "Hunter, I could not be more sincere."

The femmling smiled lovingly. "Thanks, Daddy," she murmured, nuzzling back into his chest. Before she could stop it, a sudden yawn escaped her.

Optimus chuckled. "It would appear that it is time for someone to go to sleep. Past it rather."

Hunter couldn't help but nod in agreement. After a seriously intense training session with the team today, followed by a brief battle with the Decepticons (Team Prime won!), and then a video-game showdown against Miko (Hunter won!) the sixteen-year-old was more than ready to sleep. If it hadn't have been for her stupid nerves, she probably would have been asleep by now. Still, Hunter couldn't curse her nerves completely. They got her a snuggle session with Dad after all. "Only if you…" she broke off into another large yawn, "… sing to me." A sleepy smirk curled her lips. She never failed to snag up any chance she could to get Optimus to sing to her. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy whenever he sang. Plus he had an amazing baritone voice.

Her spark-father chuckled as he rubbed her backplate, knowing full and well what she was trying to do. "I've already sung to you once tonight," he playfully refused.

"You did," Hunter agreed, also knowing what he was doing, "but that doesn't count because I didn't fall asleep after you sang to me. So you get to sing to me again."

Optimus made an over-dramatic sigh and rolled his optics, causing his daughter to laugh which in turn made him grin joyfully. He loved to hear her laugh.

"Oh, come on," Hunter giggled, lightly slapping his shoulder. "You know you love it."

The Prime shook his head as he chuckled again. That he did. Even though he'd never admit it to anyone else, the Autobot commander absolutely loved to sing for and/or with his spark-daughter. Both that and holding her in his arms where she was always safe and sound were two of his most favorite activities in the world. "All right," he gave in after a minute, "just once more."

Hunter put on a cheesy grin. "Thank you!" she chirped, snuggling down into his lap and getting comfortable.

"Honestly, I don't know how you always manage to wheedle this out of me."

"Because I'm your daughter, and I've got you wrapped around my little finger." To emphasize her statement, Hunter held up a finger and wiggled it.

The Prime chuckled and rolled his optics again. His daughter was the most devious little thing. Kissing her head, the mech positioned himself so that he was more comfortable and held her closer. Then he began to sing the song that only the two of them shared.

"_**Hush, my little one, no need to weep,**_

_**I am right here, guarding your sleep.**_

_**Close your eyes, sweet-spark, in my arms I will rock…**_

_**You, beautiful sweet-spark, you I will rock.**_

"_**No need to cry, little one of mine.**_

_**No need to fear.**_

_**My love will be with you.**_

_**My love will be near.**_

_**I'll be near.**_

"_**Sleep now, my dear one, all will be well**_

_**I will protect you, and protect you I shall.**_

_**Slip away, small one, slip off to dream**_

_**Tomorrow is far closer at hand than it seems…**_

_**Than it seems.**_

"_**No need to cry, little one of mine**_

_**No need to fear.**_

_**My love will be with you.**_

_**My love will be near.**_

_**I'll be near.**_

"_**Dream peaceful things, dream only good**_

_**And I will keep out the nightmares, as my love only could.**_

_**Dream of the sun, and of peaceful rains falling**_

_**Rise to the sun's calling.**_

"_**No need to cry…**_

_**No need to fear…**_

_**My love will be near…**_

_**I'll… be… near.**_

"_**I'll always love you, my little one**_

_**And will do so, till my passing's come.**_

_**I love you more than Cybertron.**_

_**Drift off, my child, drift off and dream**_

_**Worry not of tomorrow or the dark.**_

_**I will guide you and not leave 'til morning light.**_"

As Optimus finished singing, the sounds of soft snoring reached his audio-receptors. Looking down the Prime saw Hunter was fast asleep in his arms, head resting directly over his spark-chamber. He smiled. She looked so peaceful and innocent when she slept. The Prime knew it'd probably be more comfortable for the both of them if he took her back to her own berth, but he just didn't have the spark to move her when she was like this. Besides, experience showed him that when Hunter fell asleep with a grip on him like she had now, it was next to impossible to pry her off. That Hybrid strength really was all it was cracked up to be. And anyway, Optimus didn't mind sharing his berth with her—it was just more reassurance that she was safe and sound, and, after all they'd been through, the Prime needed that reassurance more than anything. The mech sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he remarked with a smile. "Just this once." Another 'just this once' after countless others. He could never stick to that vow when this situation arose. Reaching over to his bedside table, Optimus switched off the light and repositioned himself so that both he and Hunter would be comfortable throughout the night. He pulled the thermal tarp more securely over them and tenderly stroked the helm of the femmling peacefully asleep on his chestplate. The Prime smiled adoringly. "Good night, my shooting star," he whispered, kissing her head once more. "Sweet dreams." And with that, the Prime lay his head back on the concrete berth and closed his bright blue optics, falling into stasis almost immediately. The father and daughter slept peacefully, wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm gonna try to ask a question or present little challenges at the end of every chapter so here's the first one since I'm curious. What quality(ies) about Hunter—if any—do you like best? Be honest here, people.<strong>


	2. School Days

**I intended to make this chapter a bit longer, but I was so excited to get it posted up and I thought it would be funny to leave it where I do. XDD**

**AllSpark Princess—I've already answered your question, but I'll do it again here in case other people were wondering. Blue is Hunter's toy stuffed wolf that she's had ever since she was a baby. It was a gift from Greasy (since he was her father's spark-father) and that explains why it's a Hybrid toy and can transform sizes like her weapons can.**

**ImpossibleImpact—Yes! Hunter is back! For a mini-sequel anyway. **** Thanks for answering my question.**

**Alice Gone Madd—I do what I can. XDDD Thanks, sis. **

**WolfAssassin369—I've said it once, I'll say it again: LOVE your icon. XDD Thanks for answering my question, and I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did Hybrid, even though it's quite a bit shorter.**

**AramielsHollowMoon—Thank you. **

**ONTO HUNTER'S FIRST DAY OF HYBRID SCHOOL!**

**I do not own Transformers or anything in relation. I only own Hunter, the Hybrid race, and any other character that you may not recognize.**

* * *

><p>"Up in the morning and out to school. The teacher is teaching the golden rule… American history and practical math. Studyin' hard and hoping to pass. Working your fingers right down to the bone, and the guy behind you won't leave you alone…" ACDC; _School Days_

2

Ω School Days Ω

Optimus rapped his knuckles on Hunter's door for the fourth time that morning. "Hunter," he called, the slightest hint of tried patience in his smooth, deep voice, "you've been locked in your room for more than an hour."

"Don't you know how long it takes for a girl to get ready?" Hunter's annoyed voice snapped back from beyond the door. "Especially when it's the first day of school?"

Optimus rolled his optics and muttered under his breath in Cybertronian. Teenagers. "No," he answered matter-of-factly, "but I do know that it doesn't take _**you**_ this long to get ready for _**anything**_. Now hurry up or we'll be late." With that last reminder, the Prime turned and walked away down the hall. He couldn't help the smirk that claimed his lipplates when he heard Hunter's voice huff through the door, "That's kinda the whole point." Exiting the hallway and entering the main room of the base, Optimus smiled at the sight of his soldiers. The mech proceeded towards them and nodded. "Good morning, my friends," he greeted.

"Morning, Optimus," they all greeted back.

"Are the children off to school safely?"

"Just got done droppin' 'em," Bulkhead answered as he carried out his morning routine of stretching to work the kinks out or his muscle cables.

Their commander nodded and then turned to Bumblebee. "And how is our youngest human friend this morning, Bumblebee?" he asked of Raf. For the last few days, Rafael Esquivel—Bumblebee's human companion—had been under the weather with a case of the stomach flu.

/**Fine, boss,**\\ 'Bee answered. /**He felt good enough that his mom sent him to school today.**\\

Optimus nodded and smiled. "Good," he replied.

"Speaking of the kids," Arcee suddenly interjected, a sly smile crossing her faceplate, "what about yours, Optimus? Isn't today Hunter's first day of Hybrid school?"

The blue and red mech sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes," he lamented, "but she'd rather that it wasn't."

"Not looking forward to it then, I take it," Arcee concluded.

"She's been locked in her room for over an hour getting ready," Ratchet, who was across the way, tinkering on something in the lab over a morning cube of energon, responded.

"It never takes Hunt an hour to get ready for anything," Bulkhead pointed out. "She even beats Miko!"

"Exactly," Ratchet dead-panned.

Optimus shook his head, smiling slightly at the old medic. Ratchet. "Hunter is rather unenthused about the prospect of attending Olympus High," the Prime reported with a nod. "She is having fears and doubts about herself, and doesn't truly believe that she is ready for this, but she is. She only needs to see that."

"Dad?" a voice called from across the way.

Optimus and the team looked in the direction of the hallway that led to the sleeping quarters to see a face with long, fiery red hair and deep sapphire blue eyes peeking out around the corner at them. The Prime smiled. "Ah, Hunter," he called. "We were just discussing you." He made a motion with his hand. "Come here, sweet-spark."

Hunter looked down at the floor, face blushing as red as her hair, and seemed to shrink away behind the wall. "I-I think I'll stay here…." Her voice was small and trailed off.

Optimus gave her a stern look. "Huntress Starstreaker James," he pronounced her full name, a warning in his voice, "you come over here, right now."

Sighing heavily, Hunter hung her head. "Okay," she conceded meekly. Slowly and hesitantly she came out from behind the wall and stood in the entry way, eyes still locked on the floor, hair covering her beet red face.

It was all Team Prime could do to try and not laugh as they stared in shock. Not possible! Was that…? Was Hunter actually wearing…?

/_**Are you wearing… a skirt?**_\\ 'Bee questioned.

That was enough to make Bulkhead lose his composure and release a snort which in turn caused Arcee to lose control of the laughter she was trying to hold in. Both the green mech and the blue femme started cracking up.

Hunter's faced flushed even redder, if that was possible. In all honesty, the sixteen-year-old was rarely ever very self-conscious about how she looked, but right now, standing in front of her rough and tough team that knew how rough and tough she was in turn in an ugly, golden-yellow plaid skirt, a silver blouse, black knee socks, golden flats, and a black cardigan, she had never felt more self-conscious in all her life. The teen made a nearly imperceptible nod of her head. "Yes," she whispered. All at once she reached up, grabbed the opening at the neck of her blouse, and began to fan herself. Was it her or was it really hot in the room?

"They call it a 'school uniform', Bumblebee," Optimus came to his spark-daughter's aid. "All of the girls at Olympus High wear that, and the boys wear a variation of it as well."

"It is _**the**_ ugliest school uniform, _**ever**_," Hunter muttered, finally coming across the room and timidly hiding behind her father's foot so that the team couldn't see her hideous ensemble. "And I've had to wear several."

"It's—ahem—it's not that b-bad," Arcee tried to reassure the younger female, though it was obvious that she was still laughing.

Hunter looked up and gave her a 'You've-gotta-be-joking' look.

"D'you have to wear that all day?" Bulk inquired still snickering.

The girl nodded. "Eyup. Until gym class, then I have an ugly gym uniform to wear for that."

"Speaking of which," Optimus cut in, looking down at his little girl, "we had better go."

"Aww, Daddy," Hunter whined hugging his leg and nuzzling her face into the warm metal of it, "please, can't I stay home and be home-schooled? Pleeeeeaaaaase?" Craning her neck up to look into her father's warm, blue optics she gave him her best puppy-dog eyes, trying her darndest to butter him up.

Optimus smiled. "Commendable attempt, my shooting star," he replied, not fazed.

"Ugh!" Hunter pressed her face against his ankle again. "I give up. You're impossible."

Optimus simply chuckled and pulled away from her, going in the direction of the ground-bridge controls. Typing in the coordinates and pulling the lever he turned towards the long hallway as the hard-light vortex powered up within it and transformed to his impressive Peterbilt semi form. Opening his passenger door he called out, "Come along, Hunter."

Letting her head fall back in another groan, Hunter hitched her camouflage backpack up a little higher and stomped towards him. "I'm tellin' you this right now," she snarled as she threw her bag inside her father's cab, hoisted herself up, and flopped down in the passenger seat, angrily crossing her arms and legs. "I don't care if I'm wearin' spandex shorts under this thing or not—a boy tries lookin' up my skirt, he's getting thrown through a wall."

Optimus' engine roared to life as he shut the door and began to drive off through the bridge. "Sweet-spark, if a boy tries to look up your skirt I'll kick his aft to Cybertron and back."

* * *

><p>"It is just such an honor to meet you!" Principal Nexus Darkholm gushed. "It's not every day a celebrity gets transferred to Olympus High."<p>

Optimus—in his holoform—and Hunter were in the principal's office at the school (not so surprisingly Olympus High was actually inside Mount Olympus) for her first meeting with the principal. So far, Hunter had spent the first five minutes of the meeting shaking hands with and getting gushed over by Darkholm. Primus, this guy was star-struck! "I'm not really a celebrity," she stated, forcing herself to keep up her friendly demeanor even when her arm was getting tired from being shaken and her hand was actually starting to fall asleep from the man's constrictive grip. "I'm just the Fuser." She tried to take her hand back.

The tall, swarthy, golden-eyed Hybrid only seemed to hold onto her hand tighter and kept vigorously shaking it. "Oh, but that's what makes you so extraordinary," Darkholm insisted. "You're the Fuser—Primus' chosen one—the savior for our race and all Cybertronians alike! If that doesn't make you a celebrity, my dear girl, then something is terribly wrong with the world."

Hunter laughed nervously. "Okay," she conceded. "Okay. I'm a celebrity. I'm a celebrity!" She grimaced as she felt her shoulder pop. "Can you let go of my hand now? Please?"

"Oh, of course," the principal replied. He quickly released her hand, but he didn't look the slightest bit ashamed or embarrassed, just simply kept grinning at her with that pearly white smile of his.

"Thanks," Hunter sighed, grateful to finally have her hand back. She began trying to work circulation back into the appendage, trying her hardest not to shake it too much. "Ow!" she mouthed the word.

Optimus smiled down at her and chuckled.

"Please," Darkholm suddenly said, motioning to the two big plush chairs that faced his desk, "won't you sit down?"

"Thank you, Principal Darkholm," Optimus responded, sitting down in one of the chairs while Hunter, who was still massaging her hand, parked herself in the other.

"Call be 'Nexus', Mr…."

"'Optimus' will do," the Prime supplied.

"Optimus," Nexus repeated, still grinning in that friendly way as he sat down on the edge of his desk. "I can't tell you how excited we all were when it was first announced that Hunter would officially be attending school here at Olympus, even if it is only two days out of the week."

"Well, my daughter is very happy to be here," Optimus stated.

That caught Hunter's attention. Turning away from nursing her hand (which the blood was finally starting to flow through again), she gave her spark-father a wide-eyed, amazed look. "I am?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Optimus gave her a stern look.

"Uh… I mean, I am! Totally!" the redhead repeated with fake-assured enthusiasm, looking at Principal Darkholm. She clenched her fist and pumped it, swiping it across the front of her body as she grinned. "Yahoo! Go Olympus High!" Looking away from the older Hybrid, she bit her lip and scratched the back of her head. Awkward….

"And we are most happy to have her," Nexus replied, still grinning.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a second or two later it opened, revealing Greasy, dressed in a suit and tie. His usually scraggly beard was trimmed, combed, and washed so that it almost seemed as if it would give off a cartoonish twinkle, and his gray hair was slicked back. As it turns out Greasy was actually the history teacher here at the high school. "We're ready, Principal Darkholm," he announced. Then he turned to look at Optimus and Hunter and grinned his classic grin. "Hello, Huntress, Prime," he greeted them both with a nod.

Optimus smiled and nodded back. "Greasy," he greeted.

Hunter only continued to stare at her Hybrid mentor in confusion. "Ready?" she asked, turning from Greasy back to Darkholm. "Ready for what?"

"The assembly," Greasy answered.

Hunter's head whipped back around to look at the small, old Hybrid. "Assembly?"

"For your introduction," Greasy explained further.

The sixteen-year-old immediately froze. They were putting on an entire assembly just to introduce her to the school?! Couldn't they just let her do it gradually in her own time? This felt like they were thrusting her onto her new schoolmates and she hated to thrust _**period**_! "Say what?!"

"I'll head to the auditorium then," Nexus announced, standing up and striding out of the room.

"Come on, Huntress," Greasy said, motioning her to follow as he left the room.

"I had better be heading back to base, it seems," Optimus sighed, getting up from the chair.

"Good luck with your checkup today," Hunter teased, smirking up at her spark-father's massive holoform. This week was Ratchet's favorite week out of the whole month: checkup week. Everybody got to be poked and prodded and ultimately harassed at by the medic's various needles and tools and, being the leader of the team, Optimus was first on the list of medical tool harassment.

The Prime smiled down at her. "Thank you," he replied. Then he added under his breath, even though he knew Hunter would hear it, "I will need it." His smile became warmer as his daughter giggled at his remark. "Need a lift?" he questioned, offering her his hand. Once she'd grabbed it, he helped her to her feet. "Now remember," he reminded her, "I won't be here to pick you up after school. Contact Ratchet and have him bridge you back to base."

Hunter nodded, straightening her skirt.

"I will see you later then," Optimus sighed, turning to leave.

All of a sudden, Hunter felt a sudden wave of nervousness wash over her again, as strong as it had been last night. At that moment she felt like she felt like a little girl on her first day at preschool, wanting her daddy to stay with her and make sure everything would be okay. She didn't want to be along in a strange place. Before she could stop herself, the redhead reached out and grabbed the Prime's arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Dad?" she gulped, unable to hide the anxiousness on her face. She could never hide her emotions around Optimus.

Turning back to face her, seeing and sensing her worry, the Prime smiled lovingly and reassuringly. He reached out through their spark-link to comfort her. Pulling his arm from her grip, Optimus put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer looking deep into her sapphire eyes, making the girl feel like he was looking straight into her spark, like he always did. "You're going to be fine, Hunter," he assured her, love in his voice.

"Am I?" Hunter asked, voice meek and quivering.

Her father nodded. "You are. I promise. Do you hear me? I promise."

Hunter got the subliminal message: if Optimus promised something it was going to be true. He didn't make false promises. Releasing a shaky sigh, the teen nodded, though she didn't feel much better about the entire situation.

"That's my girl," Optimus praised her. "Come here." The mech wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a deep, warm hug. "I love you, my shooting star."

Arms around her spark-father, head resting on his chest, his steady spark-beat humming strongly in her ear, Hunter closed her eyes and sighed, trying to let her anxiousness slip away. "I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

><p>"I hate this," Hunter muttered to herself, face buried in her hand. As she sat in a seat behind the curtain in the auditorium, waiting for Principal Darkholm to get through his speech, that seemed to be taking forever to get over with, and introduce her to the student body. "I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. Why does everything with me have to be turned into a public spectacle? Ugh!"<p>

"… Hunter James."

Hearing her name, Hunter instinctively stood and walked out onto stage towards principal Darkholm, plastering yet another fake smile onto her face. Reaching him she shook his hand and then advanced towards the podium where she was to give a short speech. And it would be a small speech. Very small. All she was going to say was, "Hi, everyone, I'm Hunter," and that was going to be it. She didn't care if anybody liked it or not, she was wanted this over with! Reaching the podium, the redhead cleared her throat and opened her mouth to begin. "Hi, everyone," she announced in as friendly a way as possible, "I'm…" a sudden scream suddenly cut her off. Startled, the teenager slightly jumped, eyes immediately scanning the surrounding area for signs of trouble, just like she'd been trained to do, but there wasn't trouble. At least, not the danger kind of trouble.

The owner of the scream was a girl light brown hair cut into a bob, glasses, and hazel eyes in the very back row of the auditorium. She almost looked to be spazzing as she screamed and jumped up and down, a grin so wide it almost seemed to be a grimace screwing up her otherwise pretty face. "OMP!" she shrieked, still happy-dancing. "It's Hunter James! The Fuser!"

At that announcement, an excited scream rose up from the rest of the student body at an utterly deafening volume. In the blink of an eye a tidal wave of teenager's was swarming the stage, screaming incoherently, though it seemed as though they were asking for autographs, but Hunter couldn't be sure.

Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, Hunter stood frozen in terror as she watched the oncoming mob rushing her way. "Scrap…."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you're gonna have to use a little imagination for this one. Pretend that Hybrid Theory is a movie and all of the characters are the cast. Everyone is still who they are (i.e. Hunter is still the Fuser and all that). Ask the any of the cast members a question or several. You can ask anything you want (smutty questions are off limits) of anybody: Hunter, Jack, Starscream, even Bombardier (I dare somebody to ask Bomber a question). You can even direct a question at two characters. For example, if you want to ask something of Hunter and Starscream, you can (Alice, I DARE YOU to do this. XDDD). So ask away! The cast is ready!<strong>

**Ratchet: We are?**

**Me: Of course you are!**


	3. A New Construct

**A funny, suspenseful, and fluffy chapter all rolled into one! Yay!**

**Okay, time for the cast to answer questions. First up, Hunter and Starscream. *turns to door* Hey, Hunt, 'Screamer, get in here!**

***both come walking in* **

**Hunter: Yeah?**

'**Scream: What is it, human?**

**Me: First of all, that's Ms. Human to you, bub. Watch it! Got some questions here I need you guys to answer, so pop a squat. *both sit down on bed* Okay, the first questions are from Alice. She asks: "**_**Why is that you, ' Sceamer, simply needed to stalk Hunter?**_**"**

**Starscream: *looks to Hunter in a starstruck way* Because she is just so majestically beautiful. *leans in and tries to kiss her***

**Hunter: *rolls optics and puts hand to his face to hold him back* In your dreams, buddy.**

**Me: Starscream! Not in my room, okay? I sleep here! Okay, Hunt, your turn. Alice asks you: "**_**Hunt, if you had a sister what would you do? And how do you deal with your stalker 'Screamer?**_**"**

**Hunter: Hmm… if I had a sister we would bring a whole new meaning to the phrase "living nightmare" to the Autobot base. We would reign in terror with our pranks! No one would be safe from our tyranny—not even Dad!**

**Me: O-O Wow… you just visited the dark side a little bit there, didn't ya?**

**Hunter: *shrugs* They have cookies.**

**Me: So they say….**

**Hunter: And how do I deal with 'Screamy here? -_- Believe me, it's not easy. The best strategy I have is to imagine all the ways I can beat him to scrap metal.**

**Starscream: *dreamily* Mmm, you can beat me to scrap metal whenever and however you want to….**

**Hunter: e_e Aaaand sometimes even that doesn't work.**

**Me: Starscream! Seriously! *sighs* Okay, she has more. She also wants to know what both of you would order if you went through a drive thru.**

**Hunter: Oh, that's easy: bacon cheeseburger, onion rings with ranch, and a medium Mountain Dew.**

**Me: Mmm… I'd have to go with a mango-pineapple smoothie.**

**Hunter: Ooh, those are good too.**

**Me: What about you, 'Screamy-boy?**

**Starscream: Hmm… I would like a double cheeseburger… uh, extra onions… uh, no mayo…. If you put mayo on I will kill you. Slowly. Uh, French fries—make them the curly ones—I love the curly ones! And nothing—NOTHING—that says 'Mega' on it.**

***Hunter and I exchange look***

**Me: Oh-kay. One more question from Alice.**

**Starscream: Ugh! Can this Alice character possible get anymore annoying with her imbecilic questions.**

**Me: HEY! You watch your mouth, buddy-boy! That's my spark-sister your talkin' about! I will rip you spark out and feed it to you, son!**

**Starscream: *cowers away***

**Hunter: *snickers***

**Me: All right. "**_**What would you two do if you both got stuck on an island and you can't die and are stuck in human form with no powers what so ever**__**?**_**"**

**Starscream: O_O X3 I would be in heaven! **

**Hunter: O_O _ I would find a way to kill him!**

**Me: Okay, that's it. You're both done. Send in Optimus on your way out though.**

**Hunter: Will do.**

***they leave and Optimus comes in***

**Optimus: You have requested my presence, Blackblade?**

**Me: Yeah, I got a question here for you, boss 'bot. Up for answering it for our faithful reader?**

**Optimus: Absolutely.**

**Me: All right. It's from ImpossibleImpact. "**_**When/where did you learn how to sing?**_**"**

**Optimus: I've never really learned it—it is just something I have always been able to do. I don't sing very often, even if I do enjoy it, and when I do it is only for my spark-daughter. It is a part of our bond.**

**Me: **** And I know Hunter likes it too. Thanks, pal!**

**Optimus: **** Of course. Anything else?**

**Me: Um… nope. That's it—you're free to go. But send Ratchet in, would ya?**

**Optimus: Gladly. *he leaves, Ratchet comes in***

**Ratchet: Whatever it is, I suggest we make it quick. I have some very important calibrations to make.**

**Me: Sure. Your question is from Sunnysides. "**_**How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Please use Prowl-like logic to supply the answer.**_**" **

**Ratchet: O_e *glitches***

**Me: Um… Hey, Optimus, Hunter! We have a situation! **

***Hunter comes in and carries Ratchet out of room***

**Me: Okay. One more to go. Bombardier! Come here!**

**Bombardier: *materializes as ghost* What is it?**

**Me: Q & A. Sit down! Oh, wait, you can't sit down can you?**

**Bomber: *growls* Just read me the stupid things already.**

**Me: Gladly! Okay, first one is from SunnySides. "**_**Will you marry me? As your beloved wife, I will take every opportunity to kick your aft, let Optimus have his way with you, and trap you in a dark room with no exits with a horde of scraplets. So, Bomby Baby... Will you marry me?**_**" **

**Bomber: Ya had me up until ya mentioned the Prime, sweetheart.**

**Me: O-O Seriously?**

**Bomber: What? I like games.**

**Me: Yeah… I know you do. But still… I never took you for… that kind of fetish….**

**Bomber: *wiggles eyebrows* Willin' to experiment with it?**

**Me: No, I am not. Now focus! You still have more questions. This one is from ImpossibleImpact. "**_**Did you have as much fun getting your butt handed to you by Hunter as I did reading it?**_**"**

**Bomber: *snarls* Next. Question.**

**Me: Well, I think that's your answer right there. This next one is from WolfAssassin369. Oh, and it's not a question, it's more like a chewing out. Hahaha! I love this! You wanna read?**

**Bomber: *stares at screen, starts to snarl* Why that little, worthless, flea-bitten, sludge-suckin'….**

**Me: Hey! Don't insult my readers, bub! I'll take you out, foo'!**

**Bomber: But…!**

**Me: No buts! Be gone! **

**Bomber: Why does everyone hate me?! **

**Me: Because you're a jackaft! Now go back to the pit! *Bomber disappears***

**Me: Okay! Q & A is done, now on with the story!**

**I do not own Transformers or anything in relation. I only own Hunter, the Hybrid race, and any other character that you may not recognize.**

* * *

><p>X-Ray Dog; <em>Objects in Motion<em>

3

Ω A New Construct Ω

"Three… two… one…" Hunter counted down inside her head as she watched the clock on the wall. Right on cue the bell signaling the end of the final period and thus the end of the school day blared. Practically jumping out of her seat with an excited whoop, the sixteen-year-old quickly swung her long-since packed backpack up onto her shoulders and zipped out of the room, ahead of everybody else. Finally she could go home! Home where there was peace and quiet and she wasn't asked to sign autographs every five seconds!

Pulling her phone out of the waistband of her skirt, the young Hybrid dialed for home. "Hey, Ratch, it's me!" she panted, still running down the school hallway towards the front doors. She wanted to get out this building as soon as possible. "School's over, and I'm ready to come home, so I was wondering if you could open the ground-bridge, like, right _**now**_? … Huh? Oh, no, I'm not outside yet, but I am close. … Why? Because I don't wanna spend another second longer here than I already have to that's why! … I'll explain it when I get home—just open the bridge please." Suddenly the girl heard excitable cries of her name and looked to the right where a bunch of kids—who she'd sworn she'd already given autographs to—were rushing in her direction. Slag! Not again! "_**Now**_?!" Hunter screeched back into her phone.

She reached the doors and pushed them open, reaching the outside of the school, but there was no familiar looking, swirling, green portal there to meet her. Groaning, the teen almost sank to her knees as she started pleading to Ratchet over the phone. "Ratchet, please, open the bridge. Please? Pretty please, with sugar on top and molasses on the bottom? … Well, I can tell you what it means if you _**open the ground-bridge and bridge me home right now**_! … I swear to Primus I will do _**worse**_ than take this tone with you if you don't open up that bridge! … I don't care if you _**are**_ the medic and my superior or not! … I can reason with him. … I'm his daughter, that's why!

The girl's ears twitched and she turned to see the crowd of her crazy fans almost at the door. Eyes wide and desperate, the Fuser screamed into her phone once more, "Ratchet, please!" She turned at the welcome boom of the ground-bride and sighed with relief. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she rambled a mile a minute. Not even bothering to run down the slight of stairs that led down the mountainside to the bottom, the young Hybrid simply leaped down them, clearing the entire flight, and hit the ground at the bottom. Then she was up and sprinting through the bridge, leaving the crazy fan-mob behind.

It felt like she had to run for countless miles before she finally reached the base but in actuality it was no more than several yards. Once the base came within sight at the end of the hard-light tunnel, Hunter jumped and dove out of the vortex and into the base, ignoring the discomfort as her chest and stomach hit the floor and she skidded across. Hitting the wall all the way across from the bridge, she whipped around and pointed to the vortex. "Close it!" she ordered. "Close now, before they come through!"

"Before what comes through?" Ratchet demanded, both annoyed and alarmed at his adopted granddaughter's (he will kill you if you mention that to anyone else) desperation.

"The mob!" Hunter howled, looking up at him. "Do it now!"

Ratchet did just that.

Only when the bridge had closed completely did Hunter allow herself to relax and breathe easy. "Whew!" she exclaimed, panting and slouching against the wall, a hand over her eyes. "Okay… that… was _**way**_ too close."

"What was it?" Ratchet questioned, still completely confused. "Decepticons?"

Hunter shook her head. "Worse. Fanboys, and even worse than that, fangirls."

Ratchet blinked. "What?"

Sighing, the Hybrid waved it off. "Trust me. You don't wanna know."

That seemed to answer enough for Ratchet because he sighed heavily in exasperation and walked back towards the lab where he had no doubt been tinkering on something beforehand.

Heaving a sigh of her own, Hunter got to her feet and brushed herself off. "_Finally_!" she thought to herself. "_I can get out of these stupid clothes._" Readjusting her backpack, the teenager began to head in the direction of her quarters. Hearing the sound of the television playing as she went by the living area of the catwalk, she looked up to see the tops of the heads of her friends and smiled. "Hey, guys," she called, stopping for a moment.

Hearing her voice, all three of the humans turned in their seats to look down at her.

"Yo, Hunt!" Miko greeted with a grin.

"Hey, Hunter," Raf greeted at the same time with a wave.

"How was the first day of Hy-school?" Jack questioned.

The redhead groaned and rolled her sapphire blues. "Ugh! Let's just say that I'm happy I'm gonna be attending only two days a week—and even that still seems like too much."

"That bad, huh?" Raf asked.

"Total and complete nightmare."

All of a sudden, Miko, who had been staring at the Hybrid girl very strangely, came out and inquired, "Uh… red… are you… wearing a skirt?"

For the first time, the boys took notice of this as well. "Whoa!" they both quietly exclaimed in unison.

Immediately deflating, Hunter looked down at the floor, face going red in both embarrassment and annoyance as she growled. "Okay, I'm leaving." With a huff, the girl turned away from her friends and continued on towards her room.

"H-hey! It doesn't look that bad!" Raf called after her.

"Are you kidding?" Miko, ever unaware when honest became _**too**_ honest, asked in disbelief. "Look at that thing! It's an eyesore!"

"Thank you, Miko!" Hunter replied sarcastically. "Because I didn't already know that!"

"Miko!' Jack whispered harshly, elbowing her in the ribs. Looking back at Hunter and not wanting her to leave mad, the boy quickly wracked his brain for something—anything—complimentary to say to her. "Uh… th-that skirt looks great on you, Hunter!" he stuttered. "It really accentuates your legs!" Right as the sentence left his mouth, Jack's face flushed beet red, realizing just how bad and completely different from what he was trying to say that sounded.

Eyes wide in shock, Hunter whipped around and stared up at her friend in utter bewilderment. "Say what?!" she screeched appalled.

"Dude!" Miko exclaimed at the same time, giving Jack the stink eye. "You did _**not**_ just say that!"

"Jack!" Raf yelped, looking disgusted.

Face growing redder and warmer, Jack looked down at the floor and scratched the back of his head. "That's… that's not what I meant to say…" he murmured.

"I hope so," Miko agreed with a nod of her head.

Shaking off her shock, Hunter turned away again. "Okay," she shuddered, "things just got a little too weird around here. I'm out!" She continued on down the hallway towards her room.

When she'd disappeared, Raf turned to Miko and a still blushing Jack. "Okay," he admitted, "that really is an ugly skirt."

"I heard that!" Hunter's voice bellowed from down the hall.

Both boys flinched, especially Raf, since he'd been the one to say it. Miko, by contrast, just looked utterly confused. "How did she…" the Japanese girl began but then her face lit up as she suddenly got it. "Oh, right, super-hearing."

* * *

><p>The Arabian Desert:<p>

He was known only by Silas, and he was in the middle of the desert, leaning against the side of the helicopter, eyes scanning the surrounding area. He still wasn't quite sure what was going on. All he knew was that he had been contacted by this… mysterious woman who had refused to give her name, and had been told to meet her at the coordinates, on this night, at this time, alone. If he did that, she said, she would give him something that he couldn't possibly refuse. Worried for his safety his men hadn't all but pleaded with him not to go alone, and in all honesty he hadn't wanted to come alone either—especially since he didn't know who or what he was dealing with, but this was just too good an opportunity to pass up. If this woman really could give him something that he couldn't possibly refuse, it most definitely must have been worth the risk. Besides, the phrase "you can't possibly refuse" scratched him right where he itched.

A few more minutes went by and Silas growled in impatience. Where was this woman?! He wasn't going to sit out here all night! If something didn't happen in the next ten minutes he was leaving, "you can't possibly refuse" or no.

"Getting impatient, Silas?" a familiar woman's voice broke through the man's train of thought.

Jumping, Silas brought out his gun, whipped around, and aimed upwards towards the top of the helicopter where a figure, clad completely in black Arabian garb so that nothing except their eyes showed, sat. Despite the fact that the clothing revealed no shape of their body, just from the way they sat and their eyes glittered—not to mention the fact that it was a woman's voice that had broken the silence and this was the only other person out here with him—Silas could tell that this figure was female. Thus, this had to be female that had lured him out here. Gun still aimed at her, the man took a step further back. "Who are you?" he demanded with a snarl. "How do you know who I am?"

"Right to the point," the woman replied. "I like that." Standing up, she leaped off of the helicopter, performed a flip and landed directly in front of Silas in a crouch. When she straightened up, the man was amazed at just how tall she was; she was almost a full head taller than him! "I know many things about you, Silas," the woman answered his question, standing before him with her hands folded behind her back, unflinching despite the fact that I gun was aimed right for her chest. "I know that your legal name is Leland Bishop, and I know all about your discharge from the American military and what is was concerning. I know all about your organization of MECH and what it hopes to achieve." She tread closer to him. "As for the question of who I am," she leaned in so that there was no more than a few centimeters separating their faces, "I'm the person who is about to become your new best friend."

For a moment Silas couldn't speak. All he could do was stare into those eyes—those inhuman, blood red eyes! What on God's green earth was this woman?! Determined to not let this figure—whom he still didn't know whether she was friend or foe—Silas smirked and leveled his gun beneath her masked chin. "What makes you so sure?" he challenged. He cocked the gun.

Eyes widening a bit, the woman backed off, and she stared at the gun. Then she looked back up at Silas with a deadly glower. Before the man knew what was happening, she kicked a leg out and up, knocking the gun from Silas' hand up into the air and then caught in her own gloved ones, leveling it back at him. "So unwise," she hissed.

Silas backed up with his hands in the air. It was obvious that this woman was not to be trifled with. "What do you want?" he gulped.

"Oh, it's not really a matter of what I want," she responded, uncocking the gun and taking it off of him. "It's what you want." With a quick jerk of her hands, she snapped the hand gun in half and threw it down into the sand between them. "And what you want," she went on, gaining the amazed man's attention once again, "is technology—powerful technology. Am I right?"

Still a bit shocked at what she'd done to his gun, Silas could only nod.

"What would you say if I told you that I can put not just one piece of tech in your hands, but two? Both more powerful than you can even imagine?"

"I would say that's a mighty big claim," Silas answered. Then he stroked his chin in thought for a minute. "But, you've piqued my interest. What do you have?"

Smiling evilly behind her mask, the woman reached up a sleeve of her garb and pulled out some type of device that—in Silas' eyes—looked somewhat like a form of Geiger counter. She pressed some buttons and then held it out to him. On the screen of the device was what looked like a box. "This is the DNGS—Dynamic Nuclear Generation System. It's a prototype energy source. Very powerful and very ahead of its time."

Once again Silas stroked his chin, thinking over everything that device could be put to use for. "All right, you have me," he conceded after a moment. "But what about the other one?"

The woman smiled even more evilly and wagged a finger at him. "To be revealed in due time," she answered. "If you pursue the DNGS, it will soon follow and be yours for the taking."

* * *

><p>Autobot Outpost Omega One:<p>

Ratchet stood the ground-bridge controls once again, waiting for Team Prime to come through and to see what repairs he'd have to make. As soon as the four 'bots came in sight, he could see that Bulkhead was holding a shoulder and Bumblebee was limping only slightly on his left foot. Arcee had some scuffs and scrapes but seemed to be no worse for wear and neither did Optimus—no shock there. The old mech pointed to the two young mechs. "You two," he said, jutting a thumb to his lab, "in my lab. Now."

Grumbling and complaining, Bulk and 'Bee followed the medic into the lab.

Arcee and Optimus both chuckled and then the femme retreated towards the washrooms, more than ready to take a shower and wash the dirt and grime off her brilliant blue armor.

Optimus had another destination in mind, despite he was heading in the same direction as Arcee. He paused beside the catwalk where the three humans were working on homework and watching TV. Okay, it was more like watching TV and procrastinating on homework. "Good afternoon, Jack, Miko, Rafael," he greeted them with a friendly smile.

They all made a nonchalant wave in his direction, not even looking away from the television. "Hey, Optimus," they all returned as one.

"Have the three of you seen Hunter?"

"She came home about half-an-hour ago," Raf answered.

"Went towards her room," Jack elaborated more on the subject.

"She wasn't very happy," Miko continued on. Then she snickered and slyly looked at Jack. "Jack tried to cheer her up and said… mmph!" A hand belonging to the boy in question suddenly slapped over her mouth, cutting her off.

"Zip it!" he hissed harshly. He knew how protective Optimus was of Hunter and that protectiveness wasn't just against Decepticons and bounty hunter and anyone else who wanted to hurt her, it was against anything and everything that had to do with boys too—Jack included. Honestly, Jack did have a bit of a crush on Hunter, though he'd never admit it. And he would never, ever pursue her without talking to Optimus first, not just out of respect for the Prime but also for his own safety and well-being. If he started dating Hunter behind Optimus' back and Optimus found out, even if he was being as gentlemanly as possible… Jack was terrified to think of what would happen. He'd already gotten growled and glared at by the mech once, and that was when he'd just made a small, flirtatious gesture toward Hunter! If Optimus heard about what he'd said to Hunter earlier, even if it had been unintentional…. The teen quivered at the possibilities.

"Hmm…." Optimus cocked an optic-ridge in suspicion and eyed the older boy and girl. Somehow he got the sense that there was more to the tale that Miko was telling that Jack didn't want revealed. For a moment he was curious and then he shrugged it off. If it was something important he would find out about it and if not it was no great loss of knowledge. With that, the Prime nodded his head to the children in thanks and receded down the hall to his daughter's room.

Once he was gone, Jack let his hand slip from Miko's mouth and slumped into the couch with a heavy sigh. Miko and Raf both snickered.

Optimus knocked on the doors. "Hunter?" he called.

" 's open," his daughter's voice came from beyond.

Smiling, Optimus pushed the door open and stepped inside, chuckling as he laid optics on his daughter.

Hunter was lying on her berth, still in human form, face down, arms and legs sprawled out like she had just collapsed from utter exhaustion and was too tired to move.

Still chuckling, Optimus came all the way into the room and closed the door behind him before coming over to her berth and sitting down beside her. With a large foredigit he stroked her back. "Rough day?" he cooed, smiling down at her.

Hunter groaned. "You have no idea," she mumbled, not taking her face out of the concrete of her berth. She sighed happily at the much welcome sensation of her spark-father scratching/massaging her back and shoulders with his finger.

"Talk to me, sweet-spark," Optimus gently coaxed.

Moaning, Hunter rolled onto her side to look up at the large mech. "Well, first off, not that it was ever a big concern before, but I don't think I have to worry about not being popular there," she remarked.

"Made friends already, have you?"

"Friends? No. More like screaming, shrieking, adoring, 'I-would-die-for-you' fans. Literally."

"That bad?"

"You would not believe it if you saw it. Dad, it was insanity-hour! At the assembly for me to be introduced, I go up to the podium to say 'hi' and all of a sudden this girl jumps up out of her seat and starts screaming and jumping up and down she's so excited! 'Ah! It's the Fuser! It's the Fuser!'" Hunter mimicked the girl's voice as best she could, making her father laugh. "Then the whole friggin' lot of 'em scream—I almost went deaf!—and they storm the stage, all asking for autographs. I musta signed a million autographs today. Not just for students either, the staff was asking for 'em too. I swear I got carpal tunnel." The girl held up her right hand, flexing and massaging it for it still ached a bit from the day's events. She looked back up at the Prime. "I have never been so sick of being fawned over in my entire life. Okay, that's not really a fair comparison because this the first time in my life people have fawned over me, but still! The highlight of my day was finding out about the De-Fusers."

Optimus cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion. "The what?" he asked.

"The De-Fusers," Hunter repeated. "They're a small group of kids at school who—get this—absolutely hate my guts."

"I see," Optimus replied a bit darkly, already starting to dislike these children even though he had no idea who they were. He wasn't fond of anyone who hated his daughter, despite how she felt about them. That was just more of the overprotective-father syndrome.

"Yeah, they just despise me and anything that has to do with. I was so happy to find out that there were people who hated me I almost kissed all of them."

Optimus gave her a look.

"But I didn't!"

The Prime chuckled and shook his head at his spark-daughter. "Your day was quite eventful then, was it?" he inquired teasingly.

"That is an understatement," Hunter deadpanned. "My day was pit." All at once, the sixteen-year-old held her arms up to her father, a signal to be picked up.

The red and blue Autobot gave her a sympathetic look and obliged. "You poor thing," he crooned, scooping her up in both hands and cradling her close to his spark.

Closing her eyes, the girl snuggled closer to his chest, enjoying the warmth from his spark beneath the plating and the soothing hum it gave forth. "Did you ever get fawned over like that back on Cybertron?" she questioned.

"Fortunately not," Optimus answered, gently rubbing her back with a finger. "Remember, sweet-spark, I wasn't always a Prime. I was an archivist before I was chosen by Primus and became one, but that was not long before the war began, and when it did there wasn't exactly much time for anyone to fawn over me."

Hunter huffed in envy. "Well you are extremely lucky," she informed him. Sighing heavily, the Hybrid youngling pushed away from her father's chestplate and looked up into his brilliant blue optics. "Daddy," she said in a small voice, once again trying to butter him up, "can I _**please**_ be homeschooled? I don't wanna go back there again—I might go homicidal if I do."

Optimus only continued to smile sympathetically at her. "I am sorry, my shooting star," he apologized, "but you must learn of your heritage someway, and Greasy cannot teach you everything you need to know. Hy-school is here to stay, whether you like it or not."

The girl glared daggers at him. "You suck," she growled.

A devilish gleam suddenly came to the Prime's optics and he smirked. "Is that so?" he challenged, a dangerous lilt in his voice.

Hunter's eyes widened in fear. Uh-oh, she knew that look! Wriggling her way out of his grasp, the redhead tried to jump down to the floor to scamper away but she was caught and pinned down to her berth, arms up above her head being held down by the mech's fingers and her legs being held down by his thumb. She stared up at her commander and father in terror. It was true that she could break away with ease since she was so much stronger than he was, but truthfully, she didn't really want to. It had been a while since the last time the two of them had just played together. Because their play sessions were few and far between each one was most definitely appreciated and cherished on both ends, despite how some people (*coughs* Fowler!) believed Hunter to be too old for such things. Since when was there an age limit for spending time with your Dad? Still, even if she didn't pull away, Hunter wriggled and struggled in her father's grasp, well aware of what was coming. "Dad!" she squeaked, giggling already. "Daddy, please, no!"

Optimus laughed. "You're begging already?" he questioned, still smirking dangerously down at her even though his voice made him sound as innocent as can be. "But I haven't even touched you yet." Teasing her, he moved his free hand closer, holding out one wiggling digit.

Hunter shrieked and flinched, squeezing her eyes shut as she giggled like mad.

The Prime shook his head. "Amazing," he marveled. "I don't even need to touch you to tickle you."

"Take it and shove it!" Hunter snapped, but she was still laughing.

"Where would you like for me to do such a request?" Optimus asked. He stroked the tip of his finger over her underarms. "Here?"

Hunter yelped and squirmed, her giggles getting louder. "Dad!"

"Or here perhaps?" The mech wiggled his fingertip into the crevice of her neck.

The girl tried to trap his finger there with her head and shoulder, but even that didn't stop the ticking. "Daddy!"

"Maybe here?" He ran his finger up and down her sides several times.

Hunter screamed and squirmed harder.

That's when Optimus gasped, as if the most brilliant idea in the history of brilliant ideas had come to him and that dangerous look on his face became borderline deadly. "Oh, no wait," he commented in a low voice. "I know where." He held his hand up again, all digits wiggling now, and circled it above the squirming, giggling, and pleading redhead. "Rrriiiggghhht… here!" In the blink of an eye he'd zeroed in on Hunter middle and began to attack with merciless vengeance.

Hunter's eyes flew wide open and she bucked viciously. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Da-ha-ha-ddy-hee-hee-hee! Noooo!" The sixteen-year-old squeezed her eyes shut again and threw her head back, laughing so hard that she was already crying.

Optimus laughed right along with her, albeit evilly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I have you now!" Suddenly he remembered something he'd heard Will Lennox say to Annabelle whenever he tickled her. "Cootchie, cootchie coo!" He tickled harder and faster.

The tickling along with the very concept of her mostly serious and stoic commander cooing something as silly as "cootchie coo"—even if he _**was**_ her spark-father—made the teen laugh even harder. "Ba-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Da-ha-ha-ha-d! Stop! Sto-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-op! Ple-hee-hee-hee-ease! Can't—ha, ha, ha, ha… can't… bre-hee-hee-eathe! No-ho-ho-ho-ho fair!" She tried to roll onto her side or pull away, but it was too late; she was trapped and too weak from laughing to break free. "Daddy-hee-hee-hee! Ahh!"

* * *

><p><strong>CHALLENGE! Okay, so that little awkward scene with Jack saying to Hunter how her skirt "accentuates her legs" is gonna be what this one revolves around. Your challenge, imagine Optimus was either in the room when it happened or heard about it. Just write me a little snippet of what you think would happen. DO NOT PUT THESE IN THE COMMENTS ALONG WITH YOUR NORMAL REVIEWS (guests are the exception). PM me. I will read though them all and give them rankings-1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc. and post THE TOP THREE at the top of my next update. I will post ALL of them to my profile in case anyone else is curious as to who wrote what. Have fun!<strong>

**Oh, and for anyone who's curious and wants to find out the name of Bombardier's sister, I made a set for her on Polyvore and the link to it will be on my profile.**


	4. The Mission

**Another short chapter, but I needed to get this thing out of the way so I could focus more on my research paper. XDD**

**Okay, so there was only one person who did my last challenge. Thanks a lot, guys. XP So, because they were the only one to do it, first place goes to Guest—whoever you are.**

**I do not own Transformers or anything in relation. I only own Hunter, the Hybrid race, and any other character that you may not recognize.**

* * *

><p>Stu Phillips; <em>Mission Begins<em>

4

The Mission

Four Days Later;

The helicopter had hardly touched down when Silas was throwing the door open and jumping out onto the ground, a snarl on his face that would have made even the devil quiver. Growling he stormed towards the tree-strip where a masked figure clad in a black cat suit sat at the base of a tree. "What was that?!" he demanded once he'd covered half the distance.

"What was what, Silas?" the figure questioned unconcerned as she reclined back against the trunk of the tree, arms folded behind her head, one leg propped up on a knee.

"You demand to come on this mission with my team and once we're here, you refuse to come with us to retrieve the DNGS as well as failing to mention that the plane being used to transport it is a military class fighter jet, heavily armed, and being piloted by a man who has enough skill to drive us off with heavy ordinance?!" the white-haired, scarred man fumed. "And while we're on the subject, I didn't see anything of this "other weapon" around. What is it? What do you have me and my men up against here, woman?!"

Not looking up of moving from her position, the female sighed. "Calm yourself, man," she replied. "I didn't tell you everything about the transport of the DNGS because I knew it would be better if you were unprepared. If you were truly unprepared for what you were up against then it would look as though they truly drove you off. Besides, you weren't meant to capture the DNGS the first time around. You want to wait for the second time, that way you'll be able to take both the DNGS _**and**_ the second weapon." She raised her head ever so slightly and raised an eyebrow behind her facemask. "Can your simple, homo sapien brain understand that, _**Bishop**_?" Her voice was patronizing.

Silas prickled and growled softly. "You are a strange, confusing woman."

Behind her mask, the woman smirked. "And that, my dear Leland, is why you do not want to test me."

* * *

><p>Olympus High;<p>

Hunter stared down at her paper and scribbled down the answers to the questions on the assignment furiously, trying her hardest not to take notice of how all of the other students in the classroom were staring intensely at her, watching her every move. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from growling. This was only her second day of school and all of this insanity was getting really old! Okay, she got it. She was the Fuser and the Fuser was the savior and it was really big and exciting to meet somebody with that kind of power and fame, but aside from all that, she was still just a regular teenager. She could be klutzy, forgetful, and—Primus forbid—wrong. She could be quirky and awkward and shy. She was just like every other teenager her age; it was just that she happened to be Primus' chosen one, blessed with sixteen lives, granted unbelievable power, and expected to save an entire race and planet. So why did they seriously have to stare at her like she was the most amazing thing this side of the universe? The only one who could truly get away with that was her father that was because he really did see her as the most amazing thing in the universe and it was on a whole completely different level then how these people were eyeballing her. She was just amazed and relieved that no one had asked for her autograph yet again.

Suddenly the door opened, drawing everyone's attention away from her. Hunter heaved a silent sigh of relief. Looking back towards the door like everyone else, she was surprised to see Greasy standing there. He hardly ever left his history room—what was he doing standing in the doorway of the math classroom. She cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head.

The elderly Hybrid met her eyes for a quick moment before turning to the teacher. "Ms. Stark," he addressed the woman, "I was wondering if it would be possible to pull Huntress away from you. She is needed at home."

Hunter's eyes widened and she stood up, ignoring as all eyes turned to her again. "'Cons?" she questioned.

Greasy shook his head. "I'm not sure, but come along, girl."

Hunter shot a quick glance to Ms. Stark who nodded her permission. The teen nodded back in turn, almost unable to keep the mile-wide grin that was spreading on her face. Yes, she was outta here! Quickly gathering up her books, pencils, and other assorted applies, the Fuser stuffed them into her backpack, flung it over her shoulder, and all but bolted out of the room, barely suppressing a whoop as she left.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan, Stan?" Hunter questioned and announced her arrival as she entered the Autobot base via ground-bridge.<p>

"Transportation duty," Bulkhead answered.

"For?" the girl asked.

/One certain government agent,\\ Bumblebee answered.

Hunter froze and looked up at the yellow and black mech with a flat stare. "Say what?"

'Bee shrugged. /He's transporting this thing called a "DNGS" and apparently the 'Cons ambushed for him to try and take it. He called for backup so we're helping him transport it."

Hunter blinked a few times, processing it all. Honestly, just hearing the mention of Fowler had put a kind of numbing blanket over her. She and Fowler—though not enemies—were not exactly friendly acquaintances. They constantly got on each other's nerves. Every time he came to the base it was almost a guarantee that the two of them would get into argument about something or other. Neither of them liked to be around the other. It was true that a while ago they had called a truce, but it was a testy one. Hearing heavy footsteps, Hunter turned to see her spark-father coming into the main room and she advanced towards him, arms crossed over her chest. She looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Already knowing what she was talking about, Optimus sighed heavily. "Hunter…" he began.

"If I'd've known it was Fowler I would've just stayed at school. At least the people there can take a hit." She got a look. "Not that I would ever hit anyone," she quickly amended. "At least not without just cause, which, if he ain't careful, just might be what Fowler is," she added under her breath.

"I heard that," Optimus stated.

His daughter rolled her sapphire blue eyes.

"Uh, question," Miko suddenly jutted in, coming to the end of the catwalk that was closest to the duo.

"Yes, Miko?" Optimus addressed the girl.

"What happens when Fowler sees her in that?" She pointed at Hunter's school uniform.

Hunter's eyes widened as the realization hit her. Miko was right! She already gotten laughed at by her friends and her team for wearing this thing, but that would all be nothing compared to the grief Fowler could—and most assuredly would—give her for it. Fowler to see her in this getup would be a living nightmare! Whipping back around, the sixteen-year-old met her father's optics. "Do I have time to change?"

Suddenly the ground-bridge powered up again.

"Um, that would be a 'no'," Jack answered her question.

"Ugh!" Hunter threw her head back in a groan. "Can I drive by myself?

Optimus looked at her for a full minute and blinked. "No," was his simple answer.

Hunter gave him a look. "Why?!" she demanded. Then her eyes narrowed. "You don't like my driving do you?"

"Sweet-spark, it has nothing to do with that."

"Oh, really? Then why won't you let me drive by myself."

"Because I want you to ride with me in order to help me keep my sanity with Fowler around."

"Okay, that's a reasonable explanation, I'll give ya that. But the fact remains, you don't like the way I handle the road."

"I never said that."

"But it's true isn't it?"

"No." The Prime transformed to his alternate mode, attached his trailer, and opened his passenger side door.

"You are such a bad liar," the Hybrid informed him as she hoisted herself up inside his cab and down into the seat, depositing her backpack in the back.

"Am I now?" Optimus replied as he started to drive through the bridge, the rest of the team following. "Well, the fact remains, you believed me when I said that I would never laugh no matter what you looked like in that uniform."

"Haha," Hunter replied acerbically. After a moment or two, the meaning of what her father had just said finally processed in her head. She sat up and glared at his radio. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

><p>Fowler sat on the side of his crashed fighter jet, still fuming over the fact that he'd gotten blown out of the sky by the Decepticons… <em><strong>again<strong>_! He'd just about had it with all these alien robots. All this blowing stuff up and flattening things and coming after him—_**especially**_ coming after him! Just then the familiar sound of the 'bots ground-bridge reached Fowlers ears and he looked up to see them all driving through. Growling he stood and mover towards them. "'Bout time you 'bots showed up!" he barked. "I was scared the 'Cons were gonna come back while I was waitin' for you and snatch the DNGS and _**me**_!"

"They'd throw you back in fifteen minutes, Fowler," Arcee replied.

Fowler growled at her. "Yeah, well I got news for you, lady…."

"Enough," Optimus cut in.

"Let's get this thing loaded up and the show on the road!" Bulk exclaimed.

"Hunter," Optimus said.

"Got it, Dad," the girl replied. She opened the door, got out, and walked towards the large metal box type thing that was sitting beside the downed aircraft.

"What in the name of Uncle Sam's beard?" Fowler voiced, staring at her with wide eyes. "Hogwarts has landed!"

Hunter froze mid-stride and gave him a flat look. "Shove it," she responded, then she kept walking towards the DNGS. Picking it up with ease, she turned and began to make her way back towards her father's trailer where Bumblebee was waiting to load it.

"Careful, girl," Fowler warned as he followed her. "You jar that thing the wrong way and it melts down, we melt with it along with the rest of the state and its four neighbors."

"And yet the military picked you to be the one to transport this thing? Heh, kinda shows what their opinions about you are, huh?" Hunter jibbed.

"Their opinions of me are probably the same as those of the people who put you in that outfit concerning you," the man shot back.

The teen glared over her shoulder. "Watch it, pudge." She turned back to 'Bee and handed the DNGS to him.

With the DNGS now loaded and Arcee riding with it in the trailer for extra protection, the team was ready to move out. Fowler and Hunter both got into Prime's cab, Fowler taking the driver's seat despite Hunter's protests. Once he was there, an expression that was a little bit too excited for Hunter's liking came over the agent's face and he looked around, almost as if he was trying to decide what to do first. Driving an alien robot! No, not just that—driving an alien robot that was a big rig! How rad was that?! Rubbing his hands together elatedly, he reached out, getting ready to take control.

"Ah!" Optimus voice suddenly came into the cab, stopping him mid-reach. "No need, Agent Fowler. I will handle the driving."

Fowler deflated and slumped back in the seat, crossing his arms. "It's gonna be long trip," he sighed.

Crossing her own arms, Hunter turned so that her back was to the government agent and looked out the window. "Yeah, tell me about it," she mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge time! Pretty simple this time around. Because I'm curious, would any of you want to be the Fuser? Why or why not?<strong>


	5. A New Kind of Enemy

**Another short chapter. I'm trying to get this story finished up as quickly as I can so that I can put more of my Transformers Prime inspiration to… pause for dramatic effect… THE SEQUEL TO HYBRID THEORY! Yes, that's right, you read correctly. I'm currently working on it, but I probably won't post anything up until I've finished Convoy and mostly finished my Transformers Diaries: Kindred Sparks story. Sorry. I'd love to post it up sooner for you guys, but so far I only have the first chapter done, the ending figured out, and I need some time to plan how I get from that to that. So yeah. So far, I got the feeling that the sequel won't be as long as its predecessor. Frag. -_-' **

**I do not own Transformers or anything in relation. I only own Hunter, the Hybrid race, and any other character that you may not recognize.**

* * *

><p>X-Ray Dog; <em>Cyberworld<em>

5

Ω A New Kind of Enemy Ω

Hunter sat quietly in her spark-father's passenger seat, keeping her back turned towards Fowler as to discourage any conversation. She wasn't really up for talking to the man and apparently, since he wasn't asking her any questions or filling her in on anything government or military related, that was fine by him. There was nothing to break the silence except for the sound of Optimus' engine and the hum of his tires on the road. Occasionally there was the chatter of the team over the comm., but other than that it was quiet. As she watched the scenery slip by, Hunter found herself becoming tired. She didn't know why, but there was just something about riding with her father that always made her feel so sleepy. Maybe it was the fact that she knew she was safe within the warmth of his cab because he was, literally, all around her. Maybe it was the way he hugged her close with his seatbelt, making it feel like she was being held in his arms. Maybe it was the fact that, through the rumble of his engine and the din of his tires, she could pick up the steady, soothing beat of his spark, and his spark always had a talent for lulling her to sleep. Maybe it was all of these things combined. Either way, the teenager was finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

Ever so slowly, Hunter's eyes drifted shut, and then her head slowly came to a rest against the seat. Her breathing slowed to a restful rate.

"**HOOOOONNNNNK!**"

If Hunter hadn't been wearing her seatbelt, she would've hit her head on the roof of the cab she jumped so high. Wide awake now, the sixteen-year-old whipped her head around to death glare at the government agent. "Primus! The frag is your damage, Fowler?"

Fowler ignored her and simply continued to honk the horn, glaring out the windshield at a beat-up, dirty old pickup as he did. "Move it, Gramps!" he bellowed, slamming his fist into the steering wheel.

The teen prickled and snarled at the action, using all of the willpower she could muster up to not simply reach over there and rip the man's hand right off. She knew that the action wouldn't hurt him, but she didn't like it when somebody—_**anybody**_—hit her father. That was one of the reasons why the 'Cons got torn up so badly when they fell into her hands. Fowler would do well to make note of that.

After a few more blasts from their horn, the beater in front of them finally decided to pull off to the side of the road and let them pass.

Hunter silently thanked the driver, believing that to be the end of the ordeal. But, oh, how wrong she was.

Even as they left the pickup in the dust, Fowler continued to blast the horn… and there wasn't even anybody ahead of them yet! Talk about road-rage!

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hunter growled. Fowler was seriously starting to make her hate the sound of her own father's horn and that was not okay! "_I'm gonna kill him_," she thought to herself. "_I don't care how much like a Decepticon that makes me sound. I. Am. Going. To. __**KILL HIM!**_" Fowler continued to blow the horn and Hunter continued to get more and more fed up with it. Finally she snapped. "**ENOUGH!**" she fumed, whipping back around to face the man once more, eyes the slightest bit crazy. "I swear you honk _**one more time**_, you're making the return trip in a body bag!"

Fowler scowled at her, but did stop honking the horn… for the moment. "What's your deal, James?" he demanded.

"Your friggin' road-rage is what!" Hunter snapped. "Let me ask you something, Fowler. Have you ever thought that maybe—just maybe—this is part of the reason why nobody likes you? You're a worse crab than Ratchet!"

* * *

><p>_**You're a worse crab than Ratchet!**_/ Hunter's voice sounded over the comm-system at the base.

"Well, I never!" Ratchet huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's true, doc 'bot," Miko pointed out taciturnly.

The amber and white medic made an indignant noise.

"B-but," Raf jumped in quickly, "Hunter _**did**_ say that Fowler was a _**worse**_ crab than you."

"So, compared to Fowler, Hunter likes you better," Jack summed up.

Ratchet just gave them a glare.

Miko snorted. "Kiss ups."

* * *

><p>"Oh-ho, really?!" Fowler laughed cynically. "Well, I got news for you Hybrid…"<p>

"Enough!" Optimus suddenly broke into the conversation, voice thundering through the cab. His nerves were already a bit frayed from Fowler blasting his horn, and this arguing was not helping in the least bit. The mech sighed heavily. "Her brashness aside, Agent Fowler," he began again, calmer this time, "Hunter makes a fair point. Is the use of my horn really necessary?"

Groaning, Fowler slumped back in the seat once again, looking rather dejected. "Aww, don't tell me you're one-a them textbook drivers," he moaned. Almost pouting, the man looked away from the dash and crossed his arms over his chest as he made a loud and disgusted "hmph!"

Hunter couldn't help but snicker.

"I heard that," Fowler informed her.

"Kinda the point," she shot back.

Minutes turned into hours as the convoy drove on, steadily getting closer to their destination… wherever the heck that was. Hunter didn't know. She hadn't asked and nobody had told her specifically. All she knew is that it was absolutely taking forever to get there, and that she was seriously starting to get bored. She didn't do well without stimulation for too long—it was all part of how her processor was wired. It didn't help that Fowler was there either, and not just in the 'he's-an-annoying-jerk' way either. Whenever she and Optimus would drive together they would always talk. It didn't matter about what—everything was an open topic for discussion; they kept no secrets from each other. And when they didn't talk there was always that warm comfortable silence that came from just being together to fill the space that somehow always substituted for her stimulus. With Fowler here, neither of those things were happening. And the redhead didn't dare try to take a nap again. Who knew what crazy thing he might try next?

"Ya know," the man in question suddenly spoke up, "you're savin' my bacon here, Prime."

"I am proud to be of service," the semi replied humbly.

"'Course…" Fowler went on to add.

"Here we go," Hunter mumbled, already knowing what he was going to say.

"…not like I'd need your help if you and the 'Cons had stuck to tearing up your own corner of the galaxy."

"Yep," Hunter replied, giving the agent the stink eye. "And right there is another perfect example of why nobody likes you."

Fowler snarled.

"Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?" Optimus inquired of the agent, drawing his attention back away from the girl.

Smirking, Hunter crossed her arms over her chest, crossed her legs, and leaned back in her seat, giving Fowler a look. "_Let's see ya answer that one, bub_," she silently challenged.

Knowing he was in the hot seat now, Fowler tried to think of what to say. "Well, it was a…" the agent tried to think of how to put it, "… different evil." He quickly changed the subject. "How 'bout some radio? You seem like a Nashville-sound kinda guy."

At that, Hunter released a relieved sigh and slumped back in the seat. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "Something we can agree on." Suddenly her ears pricked a pit as her superhearing picked up something that sound a lot like… helicopter rotors? Sitting straight up she looked towards Fowler's side where the sound was coming from. "We got company," she informed the males, growling a little bit.

Fowler raised an eyebrow at her, but looked out his window just the same and turned his gaze skyward. Sure enough, there was a helicopter hovering over them. He snarled and pointed. "That's the one!" he exclaimed. "The 'con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"

Suddenly Bulkhead's voice came in over the comm. /_**Watch your rearviews**_,/ he warned.

Taking his advice, Hunter turned and looked in her mirror. Sure enough, a squad of green colored cars was coming up behind them. Wait—green? She watched on as a few of the cars boxed Bulkhead in.

/_**Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here, boss**_,/ Bulk's voice came back in over the radio.

"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary," Optimus responded firmly.

Hunter didn't like this situation. They were on a fairly narrow, winding road with a drop-off on the left, and there were now more cars here than was safe. The thought of one of her teammates getting shoved over the side of the drop-off was just a little bit too real for her taste. However, there was just something about these cars….

"A whole team of 'cons," Fowler mused.

/_**What?**_/ Ratchet came in on the comm-link. /_**I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology.**_/

Still looking into the rearview, Hunter slowly shook her head. "Those don't look like any type of 'cons I've ever seen," she stated.

"Meaning?" Fowler asked.

Hunter met his gaze. "Eradicons would never pick a helicopter for their vehicular mode," she explained calmly. "Not enough speed and too loud. And vehicons are purple, not green."

Fowler smirked snidely. "Well, maybe they decided to get a makeover," he replied with a bit of a condescending tone. "You're a girl, you should know about that stuff."

The teen prickled. "Don't patronize me, Fowler!" she snarled, sticking her finger in his chest. All at once an electrifying chill ran up the redhead's spine causing her to arch her back and sharply gasp, the pupils of her eyes contracting to pinpoints. She flashed into her foresight and then back out. "Dad, they're not Decepticons," she declared, looking down at the semi's radio.

"What?!" Fowler screeched, still a little big freaked by what had just happened. What, was this girl possessed or something.

"Hunter, explain," Optimus said at the same time.

"They're not 'cons—not even Cybertronian," his daughter answered. "We're up against humans here."

"Yeah, right," Fowler snorted.

Hunter gave him a hard look. "It's true. I foresaw it, and my foresight doesn't make a habit of lying."

Fowler blinked at her. "'Foresaw it'?" he snagged onto it. "You gotta be kiddin' me! What are you—a Jedi?"

The Hybrid rolled her eyes. "I'm the Fuser, Fowler," she said by way of explanation. A flash of green out of the corner of her eye drew the girl's attention back around to see that one of the cars was speeding up to overtake Bumblebee who was out in front of them. "They're boxin' us in," she concluded. She looked back over to Fowler as he out his window at the car that had pulled up along their left side and was keeping pace with them.

All at once the sunroof of the car opened up and a masked man with a gun rose up out of it, pointing the weapon at Fowler. "Pull over!" he ordered.

"_**Now**_ do you believe me?" Hunter questioned Fowler in an accusing tone.

Fowler only responded with a very surprised, "Well, I'll be dipped."

"You _**are**_ the dip!" Hunter snapped.

Optimus opened his comm-link in order to inform the entire team of the situation. "Our assailants are not Decepticons," he announced in a grave voice. "They are human."

* * *

><p><strong> Okay, challenge time. I gotta admit, with everyone else from Hybrid Theory getting asked questions earlier in this story, I felt a little bit left out. I mean, they were just the characters, I'm the writer. I MADE THEM LOOK GOOD. Without me they would have been nothing!<strong>

**Hybrid Cast: HEY!**

**SHUT UP! You all know it's true! Anyway, I'm opening this up so that you can ask me questions about anything and everything whether it pertains to fanfiction or entirely different matters. Everything is open for discussion—ask away! I just ask that you please don't ask me to read/review a story or ask me to write a story as a request because those types of things make me feel very uncomfortable and when I'm uncomfortable that isn't fair to you because then I'm not at my best and won't do my best. So please just keep these interview style questions. Thanks. **** (Sorry I went on a little bit of a narcissistic power trip there….)**


End file.
